A known method of exerting influence on biological objects is by radiating infrared radiation (8-14 .mu.m), UHF-radiation (8-30 cm), and by using alternating electrical fields (10 Hz) (Davitashvili D., "Slushaju svoi ruki" (I listen to my hands), 1988, "Fizkultura i sport" (Physical Training and Sport"), Moscow, p. 168).
According to the above method the source of exerting influence are an operator's hands possessing the physical fields mentioned. The conventional method requires selecting operators and their individual teaching. Furthermore, this method lacks mechanization and automated dosing of physical influencing and, as such, requires inviting highly skilled specialists. A device is known for stimulation using infrared radiation (SU, A, 1258423); this device is able to produce necessary physical fields for every case and comprises: a radiating unit, a current amplifier, a pulse counter, and an indicator unit, connected in series; and also a generator connected to inputs of the pulse counter and current amplifier, a measuring/diagnostic unit, and biosensors. A required mode of infrared influence is chosen using the device units of imitation and pulse forming. To estimate infrared influence efficiency the device further comprises the biosensors connected to the measuring/diagnostic unit having a biorhythm characteristic selector equipped with an indicator and a mode indexer through a controlled commutator. However, the conventional device does not make it possible to adjust the radiators characteristics along the electrodes surfaces and, consequently, to imitate non-contact stimulation using the operator's hands.
Still another device is known for stimulation using UHF fields (SU, A, 388755) comprising a self-excited oscillator, a power supply unit, a control unit, a dipole radiator with a screen, and a power meter. When the self-excited oscillator lamp anode is energized the oscillator forms UHF oscillations which go to the power meter through a capacitor coupler and then to the radiator input along a HF-cable. The device provides constant dosing during any procedure and at any orientation of body parts to be radiated in respect to the radiators. However, during medicinal influence there is no possibility to adjust the radiators characteristics along the surface (inside the outline) of the electrodes and, consequently, to imitate non-contact types of stimulation using the operator's hands.
Still another device is known for stimulation by acting on an operator with electrical fields (SU, A, 1140797); this device comprises radiators mounted on a movable support, a power supply unit, and connected in series a generator, an attenuator, mode of action indicators, and a control unit, the latter being connected to the radiators.
The dosing accuracy stems from automatic counting of reflected, from a bioobject, pulses and maintaining a proportional relationship between the electrode/bioobject distance and radiation level. The required range of radiation levels on the electrodes is maintained by the generator through the control unit, commutator, and attenuator. However, the above device does not make operative (corrective) adjusting of radiation intensity possible.